Final due of a war torn hero
by baxter21
Summary: Suzanne Potter stood victorious against Voldemort and his army. Now she prepares to leave an era of her life behind ready for a new chapter in her life with her boyfriend. But then the owl came and her hopes for a boringly normal life are gone. At graduation she watched her friends receive their awards, knowing that there was never a final due for her, a war torn hero. Fem!Harry


**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the potter verse if I did would I be here? Probably but anyways.**

**A/N: So after watching 'The prom' (Buffy the Vampire slayer season three) and then riding a bus I got to thinking and then this little one shot was birthed. Never really done a one shot like this before so I hope it pleases the masses...Tell me what ya think**

_Final Dues to a war torn hero._

Suzanne Potter sat numb as she listened to her boyfriend of one year explain why he was leaving her.

After the war had devastated his family he had chosen to remain to help with the rebuilding of his family. While he had been here she had become attracted to him, with his wild attitude and looks she was drawn like moth to flame. And in a few short months she fell in love. Life, for once, was horrendously boring. And she loved it.

She had finished school officially last year and was now due back to Graduate with the rest of her classmates. They were going all out, even throwing a ball to celebrate this and the ending of the war and the dark era that had gripped their world so horrifically.

It was during this ball that they were going to come out with their relationship, throwing caution to the wind as they showed the world. Then the owl came. He had been asked to be the youngest director ever but there was one problem, they didn't view a girlfriend as being close enough to have shared housing. She didn't blame him when he said he was taking it. She said that she "Didn't want him to go but he must" when he asked if she didn't want him to go. He looked at her confused but she smiled softly and kissed him, for the last time, and whispered "I know you love your work too much to choose" with that she left.

* * *

><p>"Oh Suzie" Hermione said when they arrived at the ball "You didn't have to come just because we are"<p>

"Yes I did Hermione. You and everybody else is going ot have a damn good graduation if I have to resurrect and kill Voldemort again!" She said firmly

"But with…"

"I loved him, I will always love him. But I know that he loved what he did more and I'm okay with that" She said with a final tone. Instead she led her brunette friend to their red-headed one and escaped to stand at the back and observe.

They had gone all out for the ball. Fairies flew adding natural glittering light. Not one piece of the great hall looked dirty or war torn. They had even announced an award giving ceremony after a muggle-born told them what it meant.

They had created categories for each class such as for herbology it would the one with the greenest thumb (Which Neville would win for sure) then there were personal awards like class clown and other things that a committee had thought up.

She smiled at the thought of the people winning the prizes. She wouldn't win one. She was never in the class long enough to make people laugh or be good at something. She just needed to know enough to survive.

Sure she had awards. She had an order of Merlin first class. But it wasn't personal like this was. It was just stuffy men in a room deciding that because she did what she had to she should win a prize.

But here no-one had to do what they did. They just did it. And that was why she would never win one. She _had_ to kill Voldemort, not because she could.

When the awards were being handed out she walked to the table to get herself a cool drink.

Turning she saw Ron climbing to the stage to accept the award for the most consecutive chess wins in the year. Clapping louder than anybody she smiled at the thought of her friend finally getting something he deserved that his brothers hadn't already done.

Soon the table of awards was empty and she was done with her drink when her two friends stood at the podium.

"We have one last award to give out tonight" and the student body clapped. "It's a special category…Suzie Potter can you please come up here"

With all the eyes on her she walked up the stage feeling self conscious. "Before we give these out we just want to say that not only did ALL of the eighth years agree but so did the whole student body of Hogwarts"

Suzie feel herself blushing at the smiles and claps she was receiving "We have a speech that written by a representative of each year that we're going to read first"

"_Not a lot of people know you, well not the real you anyways but eve__rybody noticed you. Form the way you flew to the way you danced at the yule ball. But we never really knew the real you , but there is one thing we do know about you whenever there was a problem or something creepy happened, you seemed to show up and stop it. Most of the people here have been saved by you, or helped by you at one time or another. We're proud to say that this school is one of the safest in the world, And we know at least part of that is because of you, So because of this we, the school, want to say thank you"_

"And with that I would like to announce Suzanne Lilly Potter…School protector" Handing her a golden replica of the sword of gryffindor she turned to the crowd of clapping people. Even Malfoy was clapping.

There was a lump in her throat. She blinked back tears as she accepted her award. This was better than any Order of Merlin could ever be.

She slipped back into the crowd saying quiet "Thank yous" to the people who congratulated her.

"Hello cub" A soft voice behind her said. Turning she smiled at her 'Uncle' Moony

"Hey Remus"

"So…Love the sword?" he asked wiping away a stray tear

"Yeah…It's shiny and sharp what more could a girl want?" She laughed through slight tears. Smiling behind her he gently took her award before turning her around and sliding next to his wife.

"Am I too late for the last dance" He asked her. Saying nothing she hugged him tight as he gripped her waist tighter they walked to the middle of the hall ignoring the looks of shock on some people faces as they watched the pair dance.

"What about Romania" She whispered as they swayed to the music

"Well, I refused at first but they convinced to go…But with you"

"I can't go with you remember" She said

"Maybe not as my girlfriend…But maybe as my fiancé" He asked dropping to one knee as he did.

She stood shocked blinking back more tears she said a quiet "Yes" Oblivious to the crowd behind them he slipped on the ring and pulled her into a loving and tender kiss.

One year had passed since Voldemort and his army fell at Hogwarts. Life was horrendously and boringly normal and all was well.


End file.
